The Melancholy of Ron Weasley
by Serena Scarlet
Summary: Ron's side of the story throughout the books...a series of one shots dedicated to one of my favorite characters!


**A/N: This is probably an overdone idea, and most likely not very original, but here you go: Certain Moments of the Chamber of Secrets done in Ron's POV. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, and if you seriously think I did then please read the name of this website.

The Melancholy of Ron Weasley

Chapter 1: Rescuing my best friend from Muggle Hell

Not many people spend their summer vacation like this.

Not that I care, anyway. Charlie, Bill, and Dad were off working for their jobs, and Mum was left home with five kids. Five very, very bored kids.

It was just another day when I wrote the first letter. I had to use Errol, because Perfect- Prefect-_Percy_ wouldn't let anyone come near his. I grabbed what used to be a perfectly fine owl and headed to my room. There, I picked up a quill and started writing.

_Hey Harry, what's up? Everything's great here—Mum yelled at Fred and George yesterday for setting off another firework inside the house. They said they wanted to study the Muggle kinds, in which_ _you actually have to use matches to get it to work!_

_Hope that I can see you soon…maybe you can come over sometime? I don't think Mum would mind much._

_Ron_

After the ink dried, I put it in Errol's beak and shoved him out the window. He dropped like a rock, and I was seriously afraid that he fell to the ground, when he started flying up again.

Then I waited.

After three days, I tried again.

The third letter was written after Ginny had ranted about Harry and reminded me of my lost pal.

The fourth was on the day the twins blew a hole in the wall.

Percy refused lunch for the ninth time around the fifth letter.

The sixth one was written within several hours of the last one.

After a few days, I snuck into Percy's room and used his owl, asking Harry to visit or even reply for that matter.

Number eight was when dad brought home an enchanted pair of glasses that would constantly blur and un-blur themselves, leading Muggles to believe that they were going senile.

I was furious when I wrote the ninth letter to Harry, and I chose several _special_ words to go along with the general, "Where have you been?"

But several hours later I felt bad about it and apologetically wrote the tenth one, using Percy's owl again when he was using the restroom.

I included a spare quill and some paper in the next letter. Still, Harry didn't respond.

Finally, I wrote the twelfth and last one. I hopefully stuffed the envelope in Errol's beak, and pushed him out again.

Feeling mildly depressed that Harry wasn't talking to me, I went downstairs for supper. We were halfway through dinner when dad came in, a bit of dirt on his robes and his hair (or what remained of it) messed up.

"Guess what?" he asked as soon as he plopped down on a chair.

"What?" replied Fred and George (at the same time, of course.)

"The Potter boy has just gotten a warning for misuse of magic! I mean, I know that the boy lives with Muggles and he must be very excited to practice last year's lessons, but still…he should know to be a bit more careful."

I just sat there with my mouth open. Harry? Harry—no, he couldn't have! But who else could've used magic in his house?

Apparently, I wasn't the only one shocked with this news. My mother looked stricken, as if it was her own son breaking the rules. Percy just sat there with his usual disapproving scowl. Fred and George looked at each other anxiously, then back at dad. Poor Ginny looked as though she had swallowed a toad.

After dinner, I plopped down onto my Chudley Cannon adorned bed.

How did my best friend get into this mess? Why didn't he respond? I know that he should be already finished with his homework when even I did it after Hermione sent owl after owl reminding me. Thinking about that, she probably sent Harry a couple of letters too, even if—

_Knock-knock._

My train of thought was interrupted by a knocking on my door. I stepped out of bed and opened it.

It was Fred and George.

"Guess Harry's not such a "goody-two-shoes" after all, eh?"

Oh, so they had come to tease me. I told myself, don't take the bait, don't take the bait…

"Wouldn't be surprised if he got expelled if he tried it again."

Don't take the bait, DON'T TAKE the bait, don't take the—

"He sure must be having fun showing off his new magic tricks—probably so much fun he forgets to respond to your letters…"

I snapped.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled, sounding oddly like Mum.

"You don't know what kind of life he has with his Aunt and Uncle! The way I've heard it, it sounds like a MUGGLE HELL! There has to be a good reason he hasn't responded, and another reason he did magic in front of them…"

The twins looked at each other, then smiled at me mischievously. I snapped out of it. That didn't look so good…

"We know how to found out," the said at the same time, "In fact, we know how to visit your poor friend Harry without breaking any rules…"

"What?" I couldn't, no wouldn't believe it.

"Don't you remember, Ron?" asked George—or was it Fred?

"Yeah, _the old car_," continued the other one.

Of course! Why hadn't I thought of that? It was perfect: the old Muggle car in the shed! All we had to do was get it, fly over to Harry's, and bring him back!

"Alright! Let's do it!"

"But we're driving."

"…Aww…"

x.x.x

After an extremely long drive, or _fly, _seeing how we were several miles up in the air, we finally made it to Harry's house. He had told me about Privot Drive and how his house was the boring fourth one.

The first window I looked into was a complete mess, full of broken toys. I saw what looked like a lump on the bed, but there was no way in bloody hell that this was Harry's room. The next one had a slightly slimmer figure sleeping in bed.

It was him! But he looked skinnier than normal, and there were these weird bars around his window. Huh.

Now all we had to do was…

_Knock, knock, knock._

At first, Harry stirred, and then realized it was me! He had a smile so grateful, that I really felt bad for him. Hedwig turned her head towards my tapping on the window.

"Ron! Ron, how did you—What the-?"

"All right, Harry?" asked George.

I was wondering why he hadn't answered my letters or why he got that warning, but Harry told me he'd explain later. Then, with Fred and George's help, we got his trunks in the car.

He was about to climb in when he said, "Wait! I forgot Hedwig!"

Harry got his owl and came back when the door slammed open and in came an oversized gorilla.

At least it seemed like that, but I knew it was that Uncle of his. Something like Vermont or something.

"HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

To my surprise, he started to actually grab onto Harry and _pull him back into the room_.

Wow. Muggles sure were strange. They couldn't stand him, but wanted him back?

After a little bit of tug of war, the magically enhanced car won and we flew away.

Fred, George, Harry, and I were smiling with disbelief.

We did it…I have my best friend back!

And that made me happier than anything else at the moment.

x.x.x

**So? How was it? **

**Review~You know you want to ;)**


End file.
